GARUPA Live
|Image = Garupa Live & Garuparty in Tokyo.png |Performed = Poppin'Party, Roselia, Maeshima Ami, Sakura Ayane, and Itou Miku with THE THIRD |Date = January 13-14, 2018 |Venue = Tokyo Big Sight |Previous Live = GARUPARTY! in Osaka |Next Live = GARUPARTY! 2019 in IKEBUKURO }} is a 2-day concert and offline event held in January 13 and 14, 2019 at Tokyo Big Sight. It featured performances from the bands Poppin'Party and Roselia. The vocalists of Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, and Hello, Happy World! also performed with THE THIRD backing them up. A live viewing of the concert either in Japan and other select locations abroad were also made possible. Live viewings are held in participating theatres and are live broadcasts from the concert venue. Performers # Poppin'Party # Roselia # Mitake Ran (CV: Sakura Ayane) # Maruyama Aya (CV: Maeshima Ami) # Tsurumaki Kokoro (CV: Itou Miku) # Ushigome Yuri (CV: Mimori Suzuko) LIVE Poppin'Party and Roselia performed as a whole band played while performances by the other bands were performed by the vocalist with THE THIRD playing the instruments. Day 1 # Don't be afraid! # Egao no Orchestra! # Shuwarin☆Drea~min # Pasupa Revolutions☆ # Time Lapse # B.O.F # Tokimeki Experience! # ONENESS # Re:birth day # Hidamari Rhodonite # LOUDER Day 2 # That Is How I Roll! # Egao no Orchestra! # Shuwarin☆Drea~min # Pasupa Revolutions☆ # BLACK SHOUT # Nesshoku Starmine # ONENESS # Happy Happy Party! # B.O.F # Teardrops # STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ PARTY - Introduction Day 1 * Introduction with all members of Poppin'Party * Roselia's RADIO SHOUT featuring all members of Roselia * HaroHapi CiRCLE Broadcast featuring Itou Miku, Toyota Moe, Tadokoro Azusa, Maeshima Ami, Nakagami Ikumi Day 2 * Introduction with all members of Roselia * BanG Dream! Poppin' Radio! featuring all members of Poppin'Party * BanG Dream! GARUPA Radio with Afterglow featuring Misawa Sachika, Sakura Ayane, and Katou Emiri, Hata Sawako, Yoshida Yuri PARTY - Others Also called GARUPA Cup, it was a competition where all participants used the same special preset card group (cannot launch skills) to get a high score for them to advanced. The champion was 3y3sem. * From November 15 to 29, 2017, the competition was held in-game. The pre-selected tracks were Sekai Nobbinobi Treasure! and SURVIVOR Never Give Up!, both were at EX26 level of difficulty. A total of 148,782 players participated but only 300 players with highest scores advanced to the second selection. * The 300 players who advanced from the pre-selection participated in the second selection held during the GARUPARTY in January 13, 2018. The track used was Sorairo Days (EX26). * The top 25 players in the venue advanced to the semi-finals round. They were divided into groups of five and the player with the highest score among their group advanced to the finals round. The tracks used for semi-finals were the most difficult cover songs of each band during the Cup announcement. God knows... (EX28), Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan (EX26), MOON PRIDE (EX26), Guren no Yumiya (EX27), and Sugar Song to Bitter Step (EX28) (Note: Redo (EX27) has been added in the game by the time of the competition, however, it was not yet added in the game during the competition's announcement.) *The top player in each semi-finals group advanced to the finals. The game tracks are: Re:birth day, Hey-day Capriccio Videos Happy Happy Party = |-| B.O.F = |-| ONENESS = Gallery Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! Illustration.jpg External Links * https://bang-dream.bushimo.jp/live_party/ * https://liveviewing.jp/contents/live_party/ Category:Lives